


I'm Dying To Catch My Breath

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Emotional Sex, Free! Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason he expected to still taste Nanase in Rin’s mouth, to find the residue of someone else there, but there was none of that. The only thing that Sousuke tasted was Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Dying To Catch My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> this is for a fill at the kink meme: "Rin feels uncomfortable, and a little guilty, about sharing a bed with Haru in Australia so he confesses that to Sousuke just to clear his conscious . Queue Sousuke misunderstanding "I slept with Haru" (blame Rin's bad communication) and basically throwing Rin down and fucking him to make him forget anything he may have done with Haru."
> 
> um it sort of strayed away from me. wow.

Sousuke can tell immediately that something happened. 

He knew that Rin and Haru went on some life changing trip to Australia, in the name of friendship and blah blah blah. Rin had explained right before he left, but Sousuke didn’t bother to pay much attention, knowing this was something that he couldn’t ever really get. Rin’s friendship with the Iwatobi team was his business and Sousuke was fine with that. He realized now that Rin was _his_ boyfriend, and nothing could change that. 

Still though--something had happened on this Australia trip. Sousuke had known Rin for too long; he knew immediately when he was lying, or guilty, or being anxious about something. 

After another meal with Rin acting skittish and just picking at his food--which was absolutely _no good_ since Nationals was right around the corner--Sousuke herded Rin back to their room and shut the door. He leaned against it as an extra precaution--Rin was flighty when cornered, and Sousuke wanted to get this out of the air between them today.

“Okay, what’s up with you?” Sousuke asked, blunt and to the point. 

“What do you mean?” Rin responded, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. It’s too casual--everything about him screams casual, casual, casual, which is how Sousuke knows that he’s full of shit. 

“You’ve been acting weird ever since you came back from Australia. What is it?” Sousuke paused, a thought occurring to him that hadn’t been there before. “Is it because being back there brought back...bad memories, or something?” 

This conversation had the potential to be dangerous--Sousuke knew that there were some things that Rin did not like to talk about, so this conversation was now riddled with landmines. But stepping carefully had never been one of Sousuke’s strong suits. 

“Do you need to...talk?” Sousuke tried again, sounding awkward. He cursed himself. 

“No, I.” Rin stopped, as if he too could feel the bombs that had suddenly grown underneath their feet. “Going back actually helped me come to peace with all of that.” 

“Then why are you being weird?” 

At this Rin looked down at the ground, and rubbed the back of his neck. “I slept with Haru,” he mumbled. 

Every nerve in Sousuke’s body turned to ice; he felt numb. His knees gave out on him and he found himself falling to the edge of Rin’s bed. 

He knew that swimming with Nanase was something that was important to Rin. Nanase made Rin better--that was a fact and Sousuke had accepted that too. But _fucking_ him? While Rin was already dating Sousuke? 

Sousuke couldn’t bear the thought of someone else touching Rin, and especially not _Nanase_ of all people. His throat got clogged up just thinking about it. 

In the end, Sousuke knew that he would forgive Rin. He loved him too much and there had to be a good reason--maybe they had been drunk or something had happened, something bad, and there was no other choice. 

He just had to ask. 

“What-” Sousuke finally managed to get out, when all of a sudden Rin’s phone chirped. 

“It’s Haru,” Rin said, picking up his phone and then looking at Sousuke for the first time since he admitted that they slept together. 

“Don’t answer it,” Sousuke found himself saying, getting up and walking towards Rin. 

Rin looked up, the eight centimeters between them really counting when they were this close to each other. He put his arm out to touch the wall, getting as close as he could, and plucked the phone out of Rin’s fingers. It was rude, he knew it was rude, but he didn’t care. He’d apologize later, _after_ he got every trace of Nanase out of Rin. 

“Wha-” Rin said, his mouth still open and speaking when Sousuke leaned all the way in and kissed Rin. 

For some reason he expected to still taste Nanase in Rin’s mouth, to find the residue of someone else there, but there was none of that. The only thing that Sousuke tasted was Rin and the meat that he had eaten at dinner. 

Sousuke pressed closer, and Rin’s mouth opened easily beneath his. There was a slight thump against the wall but Rin didn’t seem to care, opening his mouth wider and licking into Sousuke’s mouth. 

He didn’t seem to be confused anymore--now he was taking whatever Sousuke wanted to give him. Sousuke didn’t know if that was just because Rin felt guilty after his confession, or if he really _wanted _Sousuke. Either way Sousuke would take it.__

__They weren’t close enough. Even though they were touching, they weren’t close enough, and Sousuke was tired of bending down. He grabbed Rin’s hips and lifted him easily against the wall, until Rin’s legs were wrapped around his waist in surprise._ _

__Rin pulled his mouth away. “Hey, what’s the big idea?” He frowned, even as his breathing was ragged and his cheeks were red. Sousuke gripped Rin’s ass better with one hand so that he could use the other to push Rin’s shirt off of him._ _

__“Help,” he grunted, when he realized that Rin was slipping._ _

__Rin finished pushing his shirt off, but still had to ask, “Why?”_ _

__Sousuke began sucking on Rin’s neck in answer, nice and slow like he liked it, before adding more pressure. He wanted to mark Rin’s neck up, to make sure that people saw the mark and _knew_ that he belonged to someone. _ _

__Belonged to Sousuke, the same way that Sousuke belonged to him._ _

__Things moved quickly after that; Sousuke didn’t want to wait anymore. If he waited too long he would think of Nanase touching Rin’s skin, of him kissing his neck and listening to Rin’s breathy moans, and Sousuke couldn’t do that without becoming a jealous and unhappy mess, the way that he was before Rin had made his dream come true._ _

__He shoved his hand down Rin’s pants and listened to him pant. Sousuke made sure to slide his thumb over the head, slow and dragging, the way Rin liked it. He wondered if Nanase had found that out too._ _

__It took a fair bit of maneuvering, but Sousuke managed to get the bottle of lube that Rin kept hidden in his books off his desk and slicked his fingers with it liberally. He kissed Rin once, hard, before shoving his fingers into his ass, starting with two instead of one._ _

__“Did he do this when he fucked you?” Sousuke breathed in Rin’s ear. Finding Rin’s prostate took a second longer, but Rin _moaned_ when Sousuke stroked it. _ _

__“What, ah, ah, what are y-” he shuddered. “What are you _talking_ , ah, about?” Rin asked, and suddenly, Sousuke didn’t want to listen to this. Couldn’t listen to this. He took his fingers out and picked Rin up, throwing him on the bottom bunk. _ _

__The bedsprings groaned when Sousuke joined Rin there as well. Rin looked up at him and opened his mouth, but Sousuke just kissed him again before he could speak. He knew what was going to be said, and didn’t want to hear. Rin grabbed Sousuke’s face, as if to get it off him, but Sousuke kissed all the way down his chest and stomach before putting Rin’s erection into his mouth._ _

__Rin was hot and heavy and felt amazing in his mouth. When Sousuke slid two fingers into Rin’s ass again, and then crooked them just so, Rin cried out. He came without warning, splattering his stomach and Sousuke’s chest with come._ _

__“Can I fuck you now?” Sousuke asked._ _

__He needed to make sure that he was the one that was all over Rin’s body again, that no trace of Nanase remained. They could talk about everything after all of this, even though the thought made Sousuke’s heart ache and grow heavy in the center of his chest._ _

__Sex was better. Sex didn’t require feelings, it just _was_. There was no betrayal in sex, just Rin and Sousuke and their bodies. _ _

__Rin nodded slowly, looking confused but wrapping his arms around Sousuke’s neck anyway._ _

__Sousuke couldn’t get the angle right at first before he just _felt_ Rin’s ass ready for him to make his way inside. He relished in the way that Rin’s body welcomed him, at the way the muscles contracted, and he groaned, putting his face in Rin’s neck before pulling out and thrusting in again. _ _

__He tried to be gentle, but his face in Rin’s neck, Rin’s arms around him, all he could think about was: _What if Nanase did this too?_ He wanted to fuck Rin harder then, make him scream and forget all about Nanase. _ _

___Just stay with me,_ he thought, and was merciless. _ _

__Rin cried out every time Sousuke hit his prostate, already growing hard again. Sousuke was proud of himself, proud that he was the one that did this to Rin, that could make him come twice in such a short time span, he knew his body so well._ _

__Rin was a mess when he finally came again, tears in the corner of his eyes and squeezed shut, like he couldn’t control himself. Sousuke looked at his face and tried to memorize every angle, so that he’d remember it if he never saw it again._ _

__Sousuke tried to keep his own orgasm from coming, but listening to Rin and feeling him was too much and he came, hard, groaning into Rin’s neck. Rin’s hands came up and stroked his hair._ _

__He didn’t want to pull out, didn’t want to face this, but he had to eventually. He pulled out of Rin, and he groaned._ _

__There wasn’t much room in the double bed, especially because Sousuke was a big guy, but they still managed to lay there without touching. When Rin reached out his hand Sousuke pulled away, even though he was still sensitive._ _

__“What did you mean,” Rin asked finally, “earlier? About ‘him.’ Who was him?”_ _

__“Nanase,” Sousuke said. His voice sounded like it had to be scraped out of him, from the darkest part of him. Worse than that, it sounded dead, like a heart that couldn’t beat. “You said you slept with him, right?”_ _

__He forced himself to look Rin right in the face, no matter how scared to know what he would find. He saw when the realization of his words finally dawned on Rin’s face. Sousuke didn’t know what he expected, but it wasn’t Rin suddenly punching him on the stomach. Hard._ _

__“What the fuck?!” Rin cried. “I meant slept with him as in we had to share the same bed because the hotel room didn’t have two! Not as in I had sex with him, you fucking asshole.”_ _

__Rin kept on talking, but Sousuke didn’t hear him. He was too busy having all the weight lifted off his chest and relief seeping in, taking its place. They didn’t fuck. Oh thank God, thank God._ _

__“I’m sorry,” Sousuke said, rolling over and landing on top of Rin. Rin tried to pull away, but Sousuke kept him pinned by his hips._ _

__Rin frowned at him. “We’re going to have to talk about this later,” he warned him, before leaning up and kissing Sousuke again._ _


End file.
